guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jawn Sno
Welcome to the wiki :) — Skuld 11:45, 21 August 2006 (CDT) : Thanks - that was pretty fast welcome if you're not a bot! ;-) --Jawn Sno 11:46, 21 August 2006 (CDT) :: Destroy! Crush! Kill! — Skuld 11:47, 21 August 2006 (CDT) Thought that sounded familier.. Crush Kill ^^ — Skuld 11:48, 21 August 2006 (CDT) Hey is your name derived from the http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/A_Song_of_Ice_and_Fire series?Dark0805 12:47, 6 March 2007 (CST) :Nope - I'm an epidemiologist, so my name is derived from one of the pioneers in the field, http://www.ph.ucla.edu/epi/snow.html --Jawn Sno 11:44, 13 March 2007 (CDT) ::Oh, cool.Dark0805 11:36, 16 March 2007 (CDT) Trainers It's somewhat unlikely our Prophecies trainer info is wrong, so I've reverted your change. Can you explicitly verify that Taltosh has clumsiness and you don't already have it unlocked for your account? --Fyren 15:23, 25 January 2007 (CST) : So if it's unlocked I can buy it from him, but others cannot? Didn't realize that. I have a Canthan nec/mes who was pretty far along before I started this Tyrian mes/monk character going. Would that be sufficient to have Taltosh be able to offer me clumsiness? If so, pardon, my error. But if not, then indeed Taltosh does have it. I confess I don't understand the "unlock" thing very well, as I don't play PvP. --Jawn Sno 18:29, 25 January 2007 (CST) ::If you've unlocked a skill, every trainer in the same campaign (all campaigns for core skills) will offer you the skill. --Fyren 18:33, 25 January 2007 (CST) :::Interesting. I' looked over the Unlocking page, but couldn't clearly see what it meant. Fortunate for my mesmer, who deosn't have to wait till the Southern Shiverpeaks to get the skill, but not so good for other players. --162.119.232.105 18:51, 25 January 2007 (CST) ::::When you actually unlock something, it pops up a little rectangle saying "you unlocked ." For skills, when you've got a trainer window open it'll say "(unlocked)" right next to the skill name for skills you've already unlocked. --Fyren 20:29, 25 January 2007 (CST) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 15:43, December 1, 2010 (UTC)